english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Linda Young
Linda Chambers-Young (born Linda Jean Wodyn; April 27, 1953 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, USA) is an American voice actress. She's the mother of producer/voice actor John Burgmeier. She's known for voicing: Frieza in Dragon Ball. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Black Butler II (2012) - Elderly Japanese Woman (ep4) *Black Cat (2007) - Madame Freesia (ep16) *Blassreiter (2009) - Chancellor (ep18), Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005-2006) - Dr. Quinn (ep23), Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball (2003) - Baba (ep153) *Dragon Ball GT (2004) - Bus Driver (ep52), Frieza, Old Lady (ep50), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z (????) - Frieza, Baba, Piiza *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2011) - Baba, Frieza (ep1), Piiza *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Mother Superior *Fairy Tail (2016) - Porlyusica (ep235) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2005) - Old Woman (ep10), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Shan (ep18) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Hiroe Yoshimi *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Monica Maria Petris (ep12) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Izabella D'Angelo (ep6) *Hyouka (2017) - Yoko Itoigawa *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Doctor (ep2), Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Prologue Narrator *Nobunagun (2015) - Florence Nightingale (ep13) *One Piece (2015-2016) - Additional Voices *Orange (2016) - Kakeru's Grandmother (Announced) *Samurai 7 (2005) - Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Ikumi Itou *Shin chan (2007) - Real Estate Agent (ep9) *Speed Grapher (2006) - Additional Voices *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Kiku Sonoyama (ep6) *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (????) - Genkai/'Masked Fighter', Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock: The Father of Goku (2001) - Frieza, Fasha 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (2001) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (2002) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (2006) - Frieza *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Xiao's Grandmother Video Games 'Video Games' *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Frieza *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - Genkai 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Frieza, Mecha Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Baba, Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Baba, Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Fasha, Frieza, Great Ape Fasha, Mecha Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Baba *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (2004) - Frieza *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Cyborg Frieza, Frieza Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (51) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2020. Category:American Voice Actors